


To Catch a Cold

by space_lace



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh really shouldn't have laughed at Eiji s cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Cold

Ankh laughed as Eiji sneezed. Humans were pitiful, getting sick so easily, it was fun to watch. Eiji glared at him after he had blown his nose. "Hey, don't laugh at me. You wouldn't do that if you got a cold."  
Ankh just laughed at him.

It was as if Eiji had cursed him. He would have snorted, had his nose not been out of function at the moment. A greeed catching a cold? It was just ridiculous. It was a human thing, not something that existed for the greeeds. It must be because he laughed at Eiji and his cold. He groaned, ignoring Eiji who was smiling up at him. Ankh hadn't left his red hide at all today.  
"Didn't I say so?" he said, grinning. "And isn't it because you're in a human body?" Ankh looked down at the rider, dangling dangerously on the edge of the bed. "I didn't think of that." he admitted, frowning, Eiji answering with a 'thought so' and Ankh lay down on his stomach again. Of course, it wasn't he who was sick, it was the human. Why didn't he think of that?

Eiji rolled his eyes at the satisfied grin on the greeed's lips.


End file.
